


Color Theory

by pitoumugis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, For everyone but Kaede and Rantaro I'm so sorry, Happy Ending, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitoumugis/pseuds/pitoumugis
Summary: Girl wakes up as Tsumugi Shirogane, only days into the killing game.She has days to end it.A completed short fic. Ending is open, and OC remains unnamed with an ambiguous past before transmigrating into Tsumugi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Tojo Kirumi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short series I wrote a long ass time ago but I unearthed it so I figured I should do some minor edits and post it. My Kirumugi bias stands strong even when it's not *exactly* Tsumugi.
> 
> I always love "oc transmigrates into an existing character and has to pretend to be them" which is pretty funny-- I didn't like them when I was young, but reading a lot of otome villaness novels changed my mind, though I think the difference is that we're still meeting that character for the first time but I digress-- But I thought it would be fun to do one of those villainess takes... but with the actual mastermind.
> 
> Because... even we don't really know the truth about the killing game, even from a meta perspective. So even the oc as the mastermind would be just as lost as the rest of us.
> 
> It was pretty fun, so I kind of want to do a short series of this kind of transmigration but each into a different characters, and how they would each go about ending the game with what they know. I had an idea for Maki as well, if it's something people would want to see...
> 
> OC remains unnamed and ambiguous. I take great care in deciding when to refer to her as Tsumugi or to leave her nameless.

For a writer, it was funny how words often escaped her. Now, for instance, she felt at a loss— She just couldn't settle on a word to describe what she was feeling, none of them were good enough, none of them really worked right. Not for this. Not for the sheer storm of emotions she felt.

Clammy hands clasped together in her lap.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, her bed, she stares off into a random corner of the room,  _ her _ room, as a whirlwind of emotions wash over her, like a tidal wave, like a hurricane, shaking her core and rattling the windows in a quiet, quiet world.

An answer to her turmoil never comes, never  _ will  _ come if she stays there, so she rises to her feet on shaky legs and walks around the familiar room that she's only ever seen from a TV screen, from a single perspective. She trails her finger along the shelves, slides her hand across the back of the only seat in the room, and finds herself standing in front of the closet.

She opens it slowly, listening to the sound of the doors sliding open in the quiet room, revealing several sets of an identical uniform. Currently, she is in nothing but a white dress shirt, having just woken up. Which is funny, because everything in front of her seems like a weird dream or a nightmare, a familiar setting but from an unfamiliar perspective, just similar enough to set off her sense of deja vu.

She takes a deep breath to steel her nerves.

Taking out one of the many uniforms, she takes her time changing into it, leaving her previous shirt on the bed in a crumpled heap, like it was something spiteful and petty, like she was getting back at someone for her current predicament.

She makes her way into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror.

Long blue hair, a pair of thin glasses, and a deep blue uniform. She goes through the motions of brushing her teeth as she stares directly into a reflection that is hers, but shouldn't be hers, never breaking eye contact with the girl in the mirror.

She stares.

At Shirogane Tsumugi.

Tsumugi stares back.

She brushes her hair, parts it properly, then scowls and re-parts it, brushing just a little more hair to the right—it’s what she's used to, what she's more comfortable with.

It looks cuter, anyway.

She idly twirls a strand of hair around her finger as she thinks, not quite used to having hair so long. She feels like she doesn’t know what to do with it.

_ I don't know what's going on. _ She thinks, trying to right herself, trying to make sense of her situation.  _ This isn't a dream. This is real. _

Yes, this was reality.

She, an ordinary 17 year old, has awoken in the body of the mastermind of the (supposedly) 53rd killing game.

From Danganronpa.

The video game.

She puts her hands on the counter and closes her eyes, taking a deep, deep breath. She feels like she could sprout a migraine, thinking so hard.

_ Okay, think. Where are you in the story right now? That will determine your next course of action. The monopads don't have a date or time on them, do they? _

She takes another deep breath and re-enters her room, taking the tablet from the desk and switching it on. A map, a greyed out button for truth bullets, report cards, school regulations, and settings. No date, but it is 8:43 AM.

Has she really been moping around for over half an hour since she woke up? She frowns at the tablet— Not that she wasn’t already frowning, she had been since she woke up. A thought occurs to her, though.  _ Hang on, don't they meet up in the dining hall in the mornings? _

Perfectly on cue, her doorbell rings.

She squeaks, and the monopad nearly slips from her fingers.

“Hey, Shirogane!” Kaito's voice calls through the door. “You in there?”

“Y-Yes!” She replies, then she scrunches up her face, momentarily stunned by the sound of her own voice. “C-Coming!” She shoves her monopad into a pocket on the inside of her jacket and rushes over to the door, not wanting to keep them waiting. Steeling herself, she unlocks the door and opens it just a crack.

“Oh, there you are!” Kaito beams at her.

She is momentarily blinded by his bright smile and the hammering of her heart nearly has her collapsing at his feet, part out of sheer anxiety, and part because the shock of meeting a fictional character as a real, living,  _ breathing _ human being is just too great for her to bear.

“What’re you doing, being late for breakfast? Everyone was worried!” Kaito brings her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, um, sorry,” She replies weakly, fumbling for an excuse. “I was just... Trying to collect myself.”

Kaito nods understandingly, his eyes softening kindly at her. “That's fair, but you shouldn't keep everyone waiting, y’know.” He says. “Now let's get going, yeah?”

“Right, sorry.” She nods and steps out into the hall, locking the door behind her.  _ How does Tsumugi refer to everyone? ‘kun’ for boys, and ‘san’ for girls? I don't remember _ . She turns to Kaito and smiles. “Shall we go then, Momota-kun?” Fuck it, she decided.

“Ah, good morning, Shirogane-san...” A smaller voice greets, and her eyes flicker past Kaito to see a hesitant Shuichi.

_ That's right. I'm Shirogane Tsumugi. _

“Oh, good morning, Saihara-kun,” Tsumugi returns the greeting. “I didn't see you there.”

He nods in reply, and she notices he isn't wearing his hat.  _ Did he only take it off now, or is it something he's been doing for a while now? _ Tsumugi wonders as they begin walking.  _ I guess I'll find out once I get to the dining hall. _

_ At the very least, _ she thinks,  _ I won't have to carry the sin of killing Rantaro myself by this point. _

  
  
  


Tsumugi scans the dining hall the second they step in, checking who’s accounted for.

Everyone but Kaede and Rantaro.

_ It must be just after the first trial then. _

“Shirogane-chan, there you are!” Kokichi jumps up from his seat with an angry expression. “Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!”

Oh, she might faint. She might  _ actually _ faint.

“Ouma-kun, please calm down!” Gonta frets.

_ Keep it together, _ Tsumugi tells herself as she mimics one of her poses from the game and puts a hand to her cheek. Play the part, she can do that easily. Tsumugi the character isn’t a difficult girl to understand. “You sound like a father whose daughter snuck out and came home late.” She says. “I was just in my room, lost in thought. I didn't think you guys would even notice I wasn't here.”

“Well, we didn't until space-brain and little detective twink over there pointed it out.” Miu rolls her eyes.

“ _ Iruma-san _ ,” Kirumi scolds, tutting at her.

Miu curls in on herself. “Wh-What?” She says defensively. “It's true!”

“Ah, so it’s like I thought,” Tsumugi sighs, appearing to resign to her fate as a plain background character.

“Wow, Shirogane-chan! Looks like no one would care if you disappeared!” Kokichi leans back in his chair with a sinister smirk.

“Not true! Gonta would care!” Gonta immediately jumps to her defense.

“Like hell no one would care, Ouma.” Kaito cuts in with a glare. “We’d all be worried as hell if she actually went missing!”

“You're the only one who  _ wouldn't _ care, you awful degenerate!” Tenko shouts accusingly.

“Oh no, looks like I made them angry!” Kokichi’s eyes fly wide, as if he didn’t expect it to happen, and then he opens his mouth and starts crying. Kokichi's dramatics are always stupidly fun, but Tsumugi has to stop herself from laughing along with him and settles for a small smile.

“It’s fine, guys,” Tsumugi placates, moving to actually sit down at the table, right between Angie and Ryoma. “I'm used to it.”

“Angie is glad Tsumugi is here!” The artist reassures, leaning over in her seat and giving her a wide, wide smile.

“Ah, thanks.” Tsumugi nods to her with a small smile, grabbing a plate of food for herself.

“Shirogane-san,” Korekiyo calls. “You look a bit different. Have you done something with your hair?”

Tsumugi almost laughs.

“You  _ better _ not be flirting with her,” Tenko warns, almost growling at him.

“I am doing no such thing. I was merely curious.” Korekiyo denies.

“It’s true, Shirogane-chan has her bangs parted to the right!” Kokichi points out.

“Ah, is it that strange?” Tsumugi laughs sheepishly. Her mind races for an excuse. “I was thinking about how all we have in our closets is the same uniform over and over again, and I was thinking of doing something different with my hair to change it up.”

Tsumugi sighs. “Though, no matter what I do with my hair, I still look plain, so I just settled for parting my bangs to the right.”

_ Plain, plain, plain. _ She mentally rolls her eyes. In reality, she wanted to feel like  _ herself _ , even if just a little bit.

“Tenko can braid your hair for you!” Tenko suggests.

“Mhmm! God says that's a fun idea!” Says Angie.

The girls chatter happily as they eat, Tsumugi chiming in here and there to contribute. It would be nice were it not for the somber unease beneath it all. It’s easy for her to play along, she never saw the bodies, not for real. But everyone else is forcing themselves.

The illusion shatters when Kokichi takes a hammer and smashes it with just a few simple words. Just a few, simple, cruel words.

“...  _ You’ll be killed before you know it. Understand? _ ”

Tsumugi had only been half listening to the conversations going on in the dining hall, but she tunes in once the mood turns sour.

“What's the matter, everyone? Is there a problem with Kokichi’s advice?” Kiibo asks.

“Oh, Ouma-kun... You shouldn't say such things, even as a joke,” Gonta says seriously.

“Say what? ‘Kill’?” Kokichi tilts his head innocently. “Has the ‘K’ word been banned?” He looks down sadly. “Sorry, I didn't know...” Then, looks back up at the group with a wide grin. “But that's not very reasonable, is it? Not when the killing game is still happening.”

Tenko growls. “How insensitive can you be?!” She shouts. “Ugh, this is why I hate degenerate males! They're about as considerate as amoebas!”

Kokichi rolls his eyes and examines his nails. “It's that kinda talk that lets Monokuma play you all like fiddles...”

“Huh?” Shuichi looks at Kokichi with confusion.

“Oh, did you hear that?” Kokichi throws his hands behind his head and smiles. “Don’t mind me—I was just talking to myself.”

Yet speak of the devil and he shall appear, and Monokuma pops up out of nowhere.

“Hellooooo! Everybody having a good time?” The bear greets, overly cheerful.

“Yep! They're having a jolly good time ganging up on me!” Kokichi says with a grin.

“That's your own fault.” Maki says.

“Hm? Ganging up?” Monokuma tilts his head. “No bullying! Bullying is not cool! Bullying is the worst!” He shouts.

Tsumugi props her elbows up on the table, resting her chin on her folded hands. She stares off out the glass door leading outside the school. She doesn't want to listen, doesn't want to put up with Monokuma and the Kubs that quickly appear and chatter away annoyingly.

They come with the prizes and place them on the table, disappearing soon after, leaving the group confused at the strange assortment of items.

Finally, Tsumugi tunes in. “Umm, maybe we have to use these on those mysterious things all around the school?” Tsumugi suggests, joining the conversation after ignoring all the lines she was  _ supposed  _ to say the entire time.

But she takes a step further, and she rises to her feet and walks over to where the prizes lay on the table and she picks up the Dragon Gem. “Hey, Saihara-kun, don't you think this looks familiar?” She asks, showing the gem to the detective.

Shuichi puts a hand to his mouth and thinks, staring at the item. A light suddenly sparks in his eyes. “Ah, the dragon statue you were looking at when we met! It was missing an eye!”

“Right, right?” Tsumugi smiles, happy to see him catch on. “That’s what I was thinking!” Thank you, Protagonist Halo.

Kaito gives them a thumbs up. “Good job, you two!”

“Don't you mean... Good  _ eye _ ?” Himiko asks, the smallest of smiles on her face.

Tenko giggles. “Yumeno-san, you're so funny!”

Angie clasps her hands together and beams. “Tsumugi, were you told that by God?”

“No, I just remember how the statue plainly stood out to me, it was so out of place and even missing an eye,” Tsumugi put a hand to her cheek. “So when I saw the gem, I immediately thought of it.”

“You have a pretty good eye for detail since you're a cosplayer, huh?” Kaito muses. “Alright Shirogane, take this gem and use it on the dragon statue, and Saihara will investigate where to use the other items!” He commands.

“What? Me?” Shuichi blinks in surprise.

“Yeah! The Ultimate Detective should be good with weirdo puzzles like this, yeah?” Kaito grins.

“I.. Guess?” Shuichi replies hesitantly.

“Um, are you sure you can leave such an important job to a plain girl like me?” Tsumugi asks.

“Yeah!” Kokichi pipes in. “What if Shirogane-chan breaks it! She could just be using her plain-jane status to fool us all!”

“Ouma-kun!” Gonta gasps. “Shirogane-san would never!”

“I better keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything bad!” Kokichi decides, hopping up from his spot and bouncing up beside her.

That’s a good thing, Tsumugi thinks. She would like to get closer to him.

“ _ You're _ the one who would do something bad!” Tenko accuses.

“It's okay, Chabashira-san, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Tsumugi soothes, holding the Dragon Eye carefully.

“Gonta will come too!” Gonta joins the party.

“Thank you, Gonta.” Tsumugi says. “It's reassuring to have you around.”

“Oh, really?” Gonta blinks with pink cheeks.

“Of course!” She smiles cheerfully, then turns to Kokichi. “Shall we go then?”

“Yep, yep!” Kokichi grins, and the trio wave to the group and exit the dining hall.

  
  
  


Tsumugi stands on the tip of her toes as she pushes the gem into the eye socket of the stone statue.

Then, a rumbling sound begins to emit from the statue and the wall behind it, and she stumbles back a few steps. The statue and wall collapse and crumble not a second later.

Kokichi cheerfully runs off down the new hallway, Gonta close behind.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Tsumugi turns and smiles at Kirumi as she walks closer.

“How strange.” Kirumi says. “The air down the hall is stagnant, as if people have not been down there in years.”

“How strange,” Tsumugi agrees, and the two proceed through the hall.

The first room they discover is, of course, the Ultimate Maid’s lab. It’s elegant Victorian décor welcomes them once they step inside, and Kirumi happily investigates the room.

“Oh, these would be quite useful for when I'm doing laundry at the academy.” Kirumi says when she finds the washing machines.

“Are you planning to do everyone's laundry? You don't have to do that, you know.” Tsumugi tells her in reply.

“No, I am a maid after all.” Kirumi denies with a smile. “It is my duty to serve you all. If you have a request, please don't hesitate to ask.”

Tsumugi puts a hand to her cheek. “Wow, Toujou-san, you're like, one hell of a maid, you know?” She says in amazement. Let it be known her own anime references are barebones— She’s never even seen Black Butler.

Kirumi smiles proudly nonetheless. “I suppose I am.”

Kirumi follows her when she excuses herself to keep exploring, something she didn't expect but welcomes regardless. She isn't fond of being alone with her thoughts right now.

They find Angie in front of Gonta’s lab, cautiously poking at a red and gold chest in the hallway.

“Yonaga-san, what are you doing?” Kirumi asks.

“Oh, oh! Kirumi!” Angie smiles as she turns around. “And Tsumugi! Angie found this box!”

“Have you opened it?” Tsumugi asks.

Angie shakes her head. “Ummm, God says Kirumi should open it!”

“Very well,” Kirumi nods and dutifully walks over to the chest as Angie backs away from it.

“Be careful, Toujou-san,” Tsumugi says. “It could be dangerous!”

“I'll be alright. Yonaga-san has requested I open the chest, so I will.” Kirumi assures.

“Then,” Tsumugi begins. “I request you back away the second you think it might be dangerous!”

Kirumi pauses, a small smile on her lips, and, if she looks closer, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. It's cute, Tsumugi thinks. “Of course,” replies Kirumi, and then with as much grace as she always has, she opens the box slowly.

Once it’s open safely , she steps aside for the other two to see.

“A flashlight?” Tsumugi asks, peering into the box.

“Surely it can't be any ordinary flashlight,” Kirumi muses, putting a hand to her chin.

Angie hops in her spot and claps her hands excitedly. “Hey, hey! Let's turn it on!” She suggests.

“But, what if it’s dangerous?” Tsumugi worries.

“Aww, come on, Tsumugi! Even the flashlight is saying to turn it on,” Angie insists. “It's saying ‘Hey! Turn me on! Please turn me on, Tsumugi!’”

“I agree with Shirogane-san,” Kirumi interrupts. “I would be remiss to turn it on without thoroughly examining it first.”

Angie hums, pursing her lips as she thinks. Finally, she claps her hands together. “Okay! Then I will meet you halfway and examine it myself!” She says, before taking the flashlight and skipping away down the hall.

“... Well, I suppose we have no choice but to leave it to Yonaga-san.” Kirumi resigns.

“I guess so,” Tsumugi sighs. “Anyway, this door here, it's probably the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab, right? She says, gesturing to the door decorated in bugs.

“That would be the most logical conclusion,” Kirumi agrees, taking the lead and opening the door for Tsumugi.

Gonta is already inside, currently absorbed in carefully examining each specimen with great interest.

“Oh, Gonta,” Tsumugi greets as she steps inside.

He looks up and smiles. “Shirogane-san, Toujou-san!” He replies. “Please look, there's so many bugs in here!”

_ Tsumugi would hesitate _ . “I... See.” Tsumugi says slowly. She clears her throat and smiles a little more forcefully. “That's great, Gonta! You must be very happy!” She would like to coo about them genuinely, though.

“Yeah!” Gonta agrees with a bright smile.

“By the way, Gonta, where's Ouma-kun?” Tsumugi asks.

“Oh, um,” Gonta straightens up a bit. “When Gonta found his lab, Ouma-kun got a face like he ate something sour, and said he was going to go investigate somewhere else.”

Tsumugi nods in understanding.

“I suppose we should continue our investigation as well, Shirogane-san?” Kirumi asks, looking away from one of the bug displays.

“Oh, yeah!” Tsumugi nods. “Let's go—Bye Gonta!” She waves.

“Bye Shirogane-san, Toujou-san,” Gonta waves back as they leave.

Upstairs, they find Ryoma’s lab. The boy himself isn't in the room, so it’s just the two of them. It’s impressive to see the indoor tennis court before them, complete with high quality equipment, but Kirumi quickly discovers the shower room in the back.

Decorated like a prison shower, the room is a harsh, almost mocking reminder of his past.

Kirumi has a look on her face that Tsumugi can't quite describe. Sympathy? Pity? Frustration? It’s almost neutral but there's something more there, in the furrow of her brows, the soft glare in her eyes, and the tension in her shoulders.

Kirumi closes the door to the shower room, and the two leave the lab.

“Monokuma has quite the sick sense of humor,” Kirumi mumbles to her in the hallway.

She agrees, in her mind, and adds that so does she. Or at least, the girl she's supposed to be does. What would Tsumugi say here?

“... Poor Hoshi-kun,”

It comes out softer than she expected, with more emotion than she intended, and it surprises even herself.

The two walk down the hallway in silence—a somber silence as they reflect on the situation, how, despite their initial excitement upon finding the labs, this is not a place they want to be, not a place that they should be. Ryoma’s lab is a slap to the face, a cold reminder of the cruel situation, that they're being pushed to kill one another, that everything Monokuma does is done with that purpose in mind.

“Oh? Shirogane-chan and Toujou-chan!”

And just like that, the somber mood shatters.

Kokichi stands before them, smiling with his hands thrown nonchalantly behind his head.

“Ah, Ouma-kun,” Tsumugi is glad to see him, but she probably shouldn't show it. “Where did you run off to?”

“Oh, you know,” He says. “Just getting a good grip on the new area so I can flawlessly execute my evil plan!”

_ In other words, he was investigating on his own.  _ Tsumugi translates in her head.

“Ouma-kun, if you are planning something, then I am obligated to stop you.” Kirumi tells him seriously.

Kokichi grins wide. “Uh-oh! I better not get caught then!”

“Ouma-kun, if you don't want to get caught, maybe you should start running?” Tsumugi suggests.

“Woah! You're right!” Kokichi gasps. “Good idea, Shirogane-chan!”

And then, he bolts past them.

Tsumugi turns to Kirumi and smiles. “Let’s just leave him be and keep exploring.”

“If you're sure,” Kirumi concedes.

  
  
  


Another lab is a head of them, but Maki stands in front of the open door, staring into it blankly. She hears the two of them coming and shuts the door as quickly as she can without acting suspicious.

“Harukawa-san?” Kirumi raises an eyebrow. “Do you know who's lab that is?”

Maki regards them with cold, guarded eyes. “... It's mine.” She answers shortly.

Kirumi and Tsumugi exchange a glance. “... May we see?” Tsumugi asks.

“No.” Maki shoots them down immediately.

There's a beat of silence. “... O—..Kay..” Tsumugi nods slowly. “Let's go see what Saihara-kun might have found then,” she says to Kirumi, who is still examining Maki carefully.

“Of course.”

  
  
  


“What were the other objects again?” Tsumugi asks as they loiter on the first floor.

“I believe they were an old passport, a hexagonal crank, and an Ocarina.” Kirumi replies.

Tsumugi puts a finger to her chin and looks up in thought. “Ummm, the passport, I think I saw something like that on the way to the gym?”

Kirumi puts a hand to her mouth in thought. “... That's right, there were two on the wall, and an indent for a third one in the middle.”

“Yeah, I thought so!” Tsumugi smiles. “Let's go check it out!”

So they do just that, making their way through the halls towards the gym, to discover the new area that reveals the Ultimate Magician’s lab. Himiko stands over her cauldron, collecting mana, she says, while she and Kirumi investigate the rest of the room. Tsumugi sends Kirumi a nervous glance as she approaches the guillotine and the saw.

Kirumi responds with a reassuring gaze, and whispers that they should find a way to make sure nobody uses them for malicious purposes. It wouldn’t help, Tsumugi thinks pessimistically, but she nods to the maid anyways.

They say goodbye to Himiko shortly after, and wander around some more before they make their way outside.

Shuichi is making his way down the path.

“Saihara-kun!” Tsumugi calls out to him with a wave, making him look up and sprint over.

“Shirogane-san, Toujou-san,” he greets. “Did you use the gem on the statue?”

“Yes, it opened up a new area.” Kirumi confirms. “We found my lab, Gokuhara-kun’s lab, Hoshi-kun’s lab, and Harukawa-san’s lab, in that order.”

“That's a lot...” Shuichi blinks in surprise. “Ah, um, I found Yumeno-san’s lab by the gym, and in the courtyard I used the hexagonal crank to open up a new area where I found a casino and a, um,”

“A casino?” Tsumugi raises an eyebrow. “In a school?”

“What else did you find, Saihara-kun?” Kirumi asks.

Shuichi’s cheeks grow pink. “What appears to be... a, um, love hotel..” He looks away.

There's a beat of silence.

“I beg your pardon?” Kirumi finally speaks.

Shuichi flinches, cheeks growing even pinker. “I-I don't know, but, it's there. Um, sorry,”

Tsumugi shakes her head. “No, I mean, it’s plain to see you didn't do anything wrong, so you don't have to apologize.”

“That is correct. You were merely letting us know what you found.” Kirumi adds. “I apologize if it seemed like I was upset with you, I was simply surprised.”

“Yeah, same,” Tsumugi sighs. “I didn't expect Monokuma to put something like that here.”

“Of course I would!”

Tsumugi lets out a startled shriek and jumps away from the voice, hiding behind Kirumi.

Monokuma, of course, had joined the conversation.

“I know how you  _ teenagers _ are, what with your hormones and your hormones!” Monokuma rambles. “The love hotel is there for you kids to let loose, and have some fun!”

“W-We don't need that kind of fun! We’re trying to get out of here!” Tsumugi glares from over Kirumi’s shoulder.

“Yikes! And here I thought you kids would be grateful!” Monokuma huffs, then waddles off, grumbling to himself about ungrateful children.

Tsumugi sheepishly pulls herself away from Kirumi once he's gone, and clears her throat. “Um, well, anyways...”

Kirumi turns to her and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder—the contact almost makes her shiver—and Tsumugi gives her a smile in return.

“Saihara-kun, where were you heading next?” Tsumugi asks, trying not to lean into Kirumi's touch.

Kirumi's hand finally falls away, much to Tsumugi’s disappointment, just as Shuichi begins to speak again.

“Um, well, it looks like Kiibo-kun and Chabashira-san have found something beside the school, so I was going to see if it was something I could use this on.” He says, holding up the Ocarina.

“I see,” Kirumi nods. “Then let us go see right away.”

Shuichi gives a hesitant nod and leads the way over to the pool—though they don't know that yet—to find Kiibo and Tenko waiting for them in front of a wall of vines.

“Ah, Saihara-kun!” Kiibo greets. “Please, take a look at this,” he gestures to the stone monument beside the vines.

Shuichi steps closer and examines the stone. “Ah, there's music carved into the stone!”

“Can you read sheet music, Saihara-kun?” Tsumugi asks.

“Well, the basics, at least...” Shuichi mumbles, then holds the Ocarina up to his lips.

He barely plays half a note before the vines suddenly wilt and turn to dust, revealing the doors to the pool.

“Eh?” Shuichi blinks in shock. “It already...”

“Is this a pool?” Tenko asks.

Kirumi replies. “It seems that way.”

“Well, no school is complete without a pool, I suppose.” Tsumugi sighs.

“Shall we take a look inside?” Kiibo suggests, and the group wanders their way in with mild caution. Tsumugi stays close to Kirumi.

Entering the luxurious pool, the five of them look around in varying degrees of awe as they take in the room. “Wow! It’s like a resort!” Tenko squeals. “I've always wanted to relax at the pool like a celebrity!” She bounces excitedly.

Tsumugi nods idly as she cranes her neck to look around. “It's so fancy, I feel a little out of place,”

Tenko sighs. “If only I knew how to swim...” She mumbles sheepishly.

Kiibo raises an eyebrow. “You don't know how to swim?”

“Well, you don't need to know how to swim to just relax by the pool, right?” Tsumugi says, gesturing to the chairs. “If you had a sun umbrella and some refreshments, even just relaxing by the pool would make you feel like a celebrity!” That was an event, wasn’t it?

Tenko immediately perks up at Tsumugi’s words. “Wow, Shirogane-san! You're absolutely right!” Tenko beams. “We should definitely do that later!”

“Well, if you're fine with someone as plain as me,” Tsumugi wanders over to the edge of the pool and crouches over the ledge. “I don't know if you could really  _ swim _ in this anyway. How deep is the water?”

“Why don't you jump in and find out?”

Tsumugi turns around, spotting Kokichi at the doors. She looks back at the water.

“Ouma-kun, that's ridiculous,” she hears Kiibo say behind her.

_ It's definitely deep enough to jump into, at least _ , she thinks.

...

No! What was she thinking? That's way too out of character!

...

Tsumugi makes her decision, and rises to her feet and walks over to Kirumi. “Shirogane-san?” The maid raises a concerned brow as Tsumugi hands the girl her glasses.

Tsumugi ignores her and turns to Kokichi. “This is stupid.” She says, and marches up to the boy and grabs his hand. “If I'm going down, you're coming with me.”

And before Kokichi can respond, she takes off running towards the pool. Kokichi lags behind her, stunned, if only for a moment, until the realization hits him and he starts running faster.

There are various shouts of their names as they jump off the edge of the pool together.

  
  
  
  


“I cannot believe you two.” Shuichi sounds exhausted as Tsumugi and Kokichi sit soaking wet on the chairs beside the pool. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?”

“I must concur,” Kirumi places several towels in front of them and looks up at the two with disapproval.

And, maybe a hint of amusement.

But it's well hidden, at least. “That was absolutely ridiculous,” she finishes.

Tsumugi tries to hide her giggles, as Kokichi snickers beside her. “You know,” Tsumugi says. “I think that, sometimes, you just have to do stupid things.”

Kokichi nods in agreement. “Yeah, I  _ totally _ agree!” He says with a wide grin. “I mean, the world would be super boring without idiots doing stupid things all the time!”

“Aren't you one of those idiots?” Kiibo rolls his eyes.

Tsumugi giggles some more as Kokichi gasps. “H-How  _ mean _ ...” He whines tearfully. “After all I've done for you, too!” He huffs.

Kiibo eyes him incredulously, as Tenko scoffs. “Ugh, just ignore him! I can't believe that degenerate convinced Shirogane-san to do something so stupid!” She groans. “He's the worst of the worst!”

“Hey now, don't just pick on Ouma-kun,” Tsumugi laughs. “I'm the one who dragged  _ him _ to the pool.”

Kokichi immediately jumps on that. “Yeah! Go blame Shirogane-chan!”

Kirumi sighs and picks up a towel, covering Kokichi’s head with it as she towels his hair dry. Tsumugi grabs a towel for herself and begins drying her own hair, still smiling even as Kokichi whines about Kirumi messing up his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make an overly convoluted plan 101

Angie comes by a little later, after Tsumugi and Kokichi are mostly dry, and invites them to the gym. That's when Tsumugi remembers she doesn't have time to mess around, and she feels almost guilty for doing so.

In the gym, Monokuma gives a poor explanation of the flashlight—a device that will make you remember something you've forgotten if you see its light. It's ridiculous, and clearly suspicious. Everyone is in agreement not to use it at first, but Kaito brings them all together and convinces them to use it.

He thumbs the switch hard and the flashback light turns on, washing them all in it's glow as Tsumugi’s vision goes white.

And then, she remembers.

The light fades away and she  _ remembers _ .

But that's not true either. The truth is that it's a trick, it's all a trick. It doesn't restore memories, it  _ implants _ new ones, tricking you into believing it with a sense of deja vu, and she  _ knows _ this, Tsumugi knows this.

But, god, it feels so real. It feels so real, and Tsumugi feels  _ sick. _

She falls to her knees and gasps for air as her body shivers involuntarily. Kirumi is by her side instantly, a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles as the maid whispers words of comfort in her ear. Tsumugi leans into Kirumi's soft touch, as everyone else talks the memories over, feeling like she might vomit.

They all remembered the same thing, the funeral—how did no one think it was suspicious? A coincidence? That Monokuma could pick and choose which memories to load into the flashback light?

It was ridiculous how easily they all believed it, yet Tsumugi understood that too.

_ It felt so real. _

Standing in the room, listening to the quiet whispers of ‘ _ they were so young,’ _ and ‘ _ it's such a shame,’ _ as she stared at the sixteen portraits of her and her classmates.

“—how the hell could we attend our own funeral?!” She hears as the buzzing finally fades from her ears. “I mean, we’re all alive, aren't we?!”

Tsumugi sighs a shaky breath as she finally stops shaking, and Kirumi looks at her.

“Are you alright?” Kirumi whispers.

Tsumugi nods and licks her lips, ready to speak. “I think —” Everyone turns to her, and she clears her throat. “It, It must've been a fake funeral, right?”

“Obviously, since we're all alive,” Miu rolls her eyes.

“I mean,” Tsumugi pulls herself to her feet with Kirumi’s help, leaning heavily into the girl’s arms. “Maybe we faked our deaths, and that's what we saw?”

“Faked our deaths?” Korekiyo raises an eyebrow. “Why would we do that?”

“We didn't even know each other before this,” Ryoma points out. “Why would a bunch of strangers fake their deaths together?”

“We  _ must’ve _ ...” Tsumugi pauses, pretending to think it over. “What connects all of us?” She asks, to herself, but actually as a prompt for Shuichi.

He catches on, and his eyes light up. “Our Ultimate talents!” Shuichi says as he perks up. “We must've known each other because of our talents!”

“So we knew each other before this, and we faked our deaths for some reason?” Kaito summarizes. “Why'd we fake our deaths?”

Kirumi puts a hand to her chin in thought. “Perhaps we were all running from something...” She trails off, and then Tsumugi can practically see the light bulb above her head go off as realization hits her.

“The Ultimate Hunt,” Shuichi says, catching on. “It must've been the Ultimate Hunt that Amami-kun was talking about.”

“But... What  _ is _ the Ultimate Hunt?” Tsumugi asks with a frown.

Miu scoffs. “Um,  _ obviously _ from the name, they must've been hunting Ultimate students down!”

“But why would anyone do that?” Tenko asks.

“Jealousy?” Tsumugi suggests, tilting her head.

“It was dangerous enough we had to fake our deaths,” Ryoma says. “Would they really go that far out of jealousy?”

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but I had a  _ looooot _ of enemies on the outside,” Kokichi claims, throwing his arms behind his head. “Since I'm an evil supreme leader after all.”

“Did we get caught?” Himiko asks softly.

Tenko turns to her. “Yumeno-san?”

Himiko pulls her hat down over her eyes. “Were we caught by the Ultimate Hunt? Is that why we're here?”

There's a moment of silence in the gym.

“It’s... Possible,” Shuichi finally says.

Tenko growls. “Kidnapping a bunch of kids and forcing them to kill each other...” She snarls. “It's the lowest of the low!” She shouts, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

It’s quiet again, and it hits Tsumugi that they must be remembering the deaths of Rantaro and Kaede at this moment. She looks down sadly, a vague feeling of guilt looming over her head. Which is ridiculous— She didn’t pull the trigger, or swing the ball, and she couldn’t have stopped it if she wanted to. She didn’t exist in this world at that time.

Even so...

The silence is shattered when Monokuma pops up in the gym again. “Wow, look at all these sad sacks!” He laughs. “I'm surprised you figured out that much from just one vague flashback light!”

Tsumugi tries not to wince. Monokuma might catch on that something's up with her if she helps out too much.

“Maybe you'd know more if Akamatsu didn't murder poor,  _ poor  _ Amami!” Monokuma taunts.

“Shut the fuck up!” Kaito bristles and snaps at the bear, fist raised, but not moving to attack—it would only end poorly for him, he knows.

Monokuma droops sadly. “I'm starting to get the feeling I'm not welcome here,” he sighs.

“You're  _ not _ ,” Tenko glares.

“Well suck it up, cause you're gonna be seeing a lot of me!” Monokuma perks up with a shout.

And then, he promptly leaves.

“He says that, and then leaves?” Tsumugi puts a hand to her cheek and tilts her head. Tsumugi was always one to play into Monokuma’s jokes.

“Just ignore him, Saihara,” Kaito consoles the detective, who's looking down at the floor with clenched fists.

Shuichi nods tensely. “... Yeah.”

“Monokuma’s not wrong, though,” Kokichi says with a tilt of his head. “If Akamatsu-chan hadn't bashed Amami-chan’s skull in with a shot put ball, we coulda asked him about it.”

Kaito whirls on him. “ _ Ouma _ , what the fuck?!”

“Uh-oh! Looks like he's mad!” Kokichi bounces on his heels. “I'd better run!” He says, then bolts out of the gym.

“Hey, asshole!” Kaito shouts, taking off after him. “Get back here, Ouma!”

Tsumugi winces. She'd have to go look for Kokichi later.

“... Well, if we're done here, then I'll be going now.” Korekiyo says next, making his way out of the gym.

“Angie too!” Angie perks up. “God says Angie still needs to explore the other new areas!” She says, skipping her way out.

And one by one, the group disperses, until it's only Shuichi, Tsumugi, and Kirumi left in the gym.

Tsumugi quietly makes her way to the exit with Kirumi, but pauses to look back at Shuichi.

“Saihara-kun?” She catches his attention, and he looks up at her with wet eyes. “I... It might not really be my place to say anything... But you can't blame yourself for Akamatsu-san’s actions, you know.”

Shuichi flinches, like she'd slapped him.

“Akamatsu-san's sins are hers and hers alone.” She continues. “Saihara-kun, you're a detective, but you're not responsible for other people's choices. It's not fair to blame yourself. You can miss her, and grieve for her, but you can't blame yourself, okay?”

Tsumugi exits the gym.

  
  
  
  


Later, Tsumugi finds herself back in her room during free time, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling as she thinks, plans her next move.

As soon as she makes one, Monokuma might come for her, even if she is the mastermind.

For one, she needs to get Kokichi on her side—She needs his help to end the game. That's a long term goal. He's smart, crafty, and a great liar. He also has more determination to end this killing game than anyone else.

What's her next immediate move? What's coming next?

The motive videos...  _ Kirumi! _ Tsumugi jolts to a sitting position as it hits her. If Kirumi receives her motive video, she'll commit murder. She'll be executed.

Her heart aches at the mere thought.

She has to stop it at all costs.

_ What can I do? _ She bites her lip.  _ I can steal it before she sees it... If I can get into her room. _

Kokichi knows how to pick a lock... But would he teach her?

He'd end up breaking into her room later though. How could she excuse holding two motive videos?

_ I could be framed _ . She thinks suddenly, a loose plan forming in her head. It’s ridiculous, full of holes, but all that matters is that the right people  _ see  _ it. It doesn’t need to go any further than that.

_ I need to lose my key. _

  
  
  
  


“Shirogane?”

Tsumugi flinches and looks up from the grass. “Momota-kun?” She blinks at the astronaut standing on the path. “I thought you were chasing Ouma-kun?”

Kaito scowls and sighs. “He got away. What're you doing on the ground?”

Tsumugi freezes and looks away, wringing her hands together nervously. “I was just... I thought umm...” She fumbles over her words. She plays the hesitation, the unsureness, looking all the awkward and nerdy girl she really is.

“Shirogane?”

“I, um... I was just looking for something,” She finally says.

Kaito tilts his head. “Looking for what?”

“Something,” Tsumugi repeats. “Um...”

There's a moment of silence between the two, before Tsumugi hears him walk over and kneel in the grass beside her. She looks up.

“What're you doing?” She asks, surprised.

“Looking for your thing,” Kaito says. “It's fine if you don't wanna say what it is. I'll let you know if I spot something.”

Tsumugi nods slowly, and goes back to searching the grass.

“Thanks,” she mumbles.

Kaito shoots her a quick grin. “No problem,”

_ Thanks _ , she thinks,  _ for being so predictable _ .

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kokichi sneak into the dorms, and her plan falls neatly into place.

  
  
  


In the end, neither found anything, so Tsumugi called it a day and thanked the astronaut for his help, before returning to the dorms.

She pauses before her door.

Every move carefully planned out for the audience, she hesitates, wringing her hands nervously as she shifts from foot to foot, before she twirls around and makes her way up the steps to the second floor of the boys' side.

Tsumugi stops in front of Kokichi's door, and her hand hovers over the doorbell for several seconds, pulling away and returning twice, before she takes a deep breath and pushes it.

She waits with bated breath before the door clicks open.

“Shirogane-chan!” Kokichi swings the door open and smiles. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He peeks around her. “That brute Momota-chan isn't with you, is he?”

“No,” she says quickly, winces, and clears her throat. “No, it's just me.”

“Ohh,” he says, as if he couldn't see that for himself. “Soooo?”

“I was...” Tsumugi pauses. “I was wondering if—if you know how to... How to pick a lock?” She squeaks out.

Kokichi stares at her, then gasps, swinging the door almost closed and peeking through the crack. “Shirogane-chan! Are you planning a  _ murder _ ?!” He stage-whispers.

“No!” Tsumugi quickly denies. “No, no, I was just—!”

“ _ Nishishi, _ ” Kokichi snickers and widens the door again. “I know. You lost your room key, didn't you?”

Tsumugi lets herself freeze up and stares at him with her mouth agape for a moment. “What? No, no,” she attempts to deny as casually as she can, forcing herself to relax.

“Shirogane-chan, if you're gonna lie, try better than that, okay?” He says flatly, eyeing his nails idly. It’s almost funny.

Tsumugi bites her lip, really biting back a laugh, and glances around. “Okay,” she drops her voice to a whisper. “Okay, alright? I lost my room key.”

Kokichi hums, staring at her expressionlessly. His evaluating gaze makes her heart beat fast, scared he’ll still see through her act. “And?” He finally says, tilting his head.

“Can you lockpick?” She asks again. He nods. “Can you teach me?”

The hard part. She expects him to say no—of course he would, why wouldn't he? It's beyond suspicious, and if you think too hard, it’s not a very  _ smart _ plan, but it will do what it needs to do, hopefully. He doesn't want a murder to happen again just as much as she does. Tsumugi fidgets nervously as he stares at her, examining her.

“Hmmm... Okay!” Kokichi chirps, and Tsumugi’s heart skips about ten beats.

“Really? Are you sure?” She asks, afraid he'll change his mind suddenly.

“Yeah! I think something exciting’ll happen if I do!” He grins. Bingo. Kokichi has to stay in character too. Has to play his act of the evil supreme leader. Keep up the lie of enjoying the game.

Tsumugi lets out a sigh. “I— I can't promise that, but...” She smiles. “Thank you.” From one actor to another.

  
  
  


That night, Tsumugi lays wide awake in her bed, until she hears shuffling and whispering in her room. Her cue. The Monokubs leave the Kubs Pad on her coffee table and rush out of the room. She waits a minute before getting out of bed and grabbing it.

It turns on with a single tap.

‘ _ Chabashira Tenko’s motive video _ ’ are the words that greet her upon turning it on.

She turns it off without watching the rest.

Grabbing the lockpicks that Kokichi gave her, she exits her room, locking it behind her the way he taught her, before she walks straight out of the dorms.

Tsumugi makes her way behind the school, slowly, with her head down and eyes on the ground. Another show, as if she's still looking for her key. Behind the school, in an indent of the building, she crouches in the corner, digging up the dirt with a spoon she took from the kitchen at the start of the plan. Tsumugi breathes a soundless sigh of relief as she finds her key in the same place she left it, and tucks it into her bra, patting the dirt down again.

And then, back to the dorms. She returns to her room and washes her hands and hides the spoon under the sink, meticulously placing the key on the floor by the foot of her bed. She waits another five minutes, painfully counting the seconds.

She exits again, quieter this time, with  _ real  _ intent to stay unnoticed. She goes around, tiptoeing in her socks, door to door, each closed and silent. And then she stops in front of Kirumi's door. Silent as a mouse, she crouches and slides a needle in the lock. Her heart is hammering in her ears, and she finds it difficult to pick the lock when her hands are shaking, but she keeps going. Slowly, as silence is a priority.

The door unlocks and she slides into the room. The sound of her heartbeat is deafening compared to the sound of the door gently closing behind her.

Kirumi lays quiet in her bed, the soft rise and fall of her chest indicates her asleep. Somehow, she is just as graceful as she is awake. Tsumugi watches her solemnly. The ache in her heart grows as she swipes the Kubs Pad from the maid's table, casting one last look at the girl before she leaves, relocking behind her.

In her room, she turns the tablet on.

‘ _ Toujou Kirumi's motive video _ ,’

A tear runs down her cheek.

She holds the pad close to her chest, and cries in silence.

  
  
  


At 8am, the Monokubs declare it morning, and inform the students of their presents. The two Kubs Pads sit on the cosplayer’s table, and the key on the floor, still covered in dirt. She doesn’t look at it.

She steps on it in her socks and looks down. She picks it up and turns it over in her hand, lips pulled in a tight line as she casts a look to the two pads on the table. Acting, even when no one is looking, because someone is  _ always _ looking.

Tsumugi borderline runs out of her room, only to barrel straight into Kirumi. The maid catches her in her arms with ease.

“Shirogane-san?” She blinks down at her in surprise.

Tsumugi stares, scanning her face for anything, any hint of despair. She finds only worry and confusion. Tsumugi takes a step back, and brushes off her skirt calmly. “Good morning, Toujou-san,”

“Are you alright? You look pale.” Kirumi frowns. “Is this because of the ‘present’ that the Monokubs talked about?”

Tsumugi nods quickly. “We should—We should go to the dining hall.” She says.

“The others are already there. I came to get you,” Kirumi tells her.

“Oh,” Tsumugi blinks. “Oh.” She says again, and her heart  _ leaps  _ for joy.

“Shirogane-san?” Kirumi tilts her head, blinking her long lashes as her pretty green eyes practically stare into her soul.

_ Oh _ , Tsumugi thinks.  _ I like her _ .

Tsumugi nods. “Yes. Yes, let's... Let's go. And meet up with the others.”

Kirumi nods, but her worried expression remains. Tsumugi falls in step with her as they make their way to the dining hall.

  
  
  
  


“Ouma-kun,” Tsumugi calls to him in the hall, once the morning meeting had dispersed.

“Hm?” Kokichi turns around, then his eyes go wide. “Woah! Shirogane-chan, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Ouma-kun,” Tsumugi holds out the pack of picks. “I found my key.” She whispers.

Kokichi turns serious. “Where?”

“On my floor. Covered in dirt.” She holds the key up with her other hand—wiped clean, but dirt still visibly sits in the cracks.

Kokichi takes the picks and slides them into his pocket.

“Better look out, Shirogane-chan,” Kokichi says slowly. “I think things are about to get  _ reeeaaally  _ tough for you.”

“Yeah,” Tsumugi agrees. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One crisis averted, onto the next,

“I didn't get one,” Kirumi whispers.

Tsumugi looks up from her notebook and raises an eyebrow. “Get what?”

“A motive video.” Kirumi confesses. “I didn't get one.”

Tsumugi turns serious and sits up straight. “You didn't?” She lowers her voice.

Kirumi shakes her head.

Tsumugi bites her lip and hesitantly begins speaking. “I lost my key a day ago,”

Kirumi’s eyes widened. “You lost your key?”

Tsumugi nods. “I went looking for it, thinking I dropped it. _Hoping_ I dropped it.” She says. “Then I found it on my floor, covered in dirt. Like it just... fell, on the floor.”

Kirumi jolts from her seat across the table and moves around to sit beside Tsumugi on the bench, looking startled. “Are you alright?” She asks quietly, and Tsumugi nods quickly. “Shirogane-san, I... I don't think it's safe for you to stay in that room anymore.”

“What?” Tsumugi looks up at her in shock. “Even if I have the key back?”

“Someone targeted you, Shirogane-san,” Kirumi says. “You could be in danger. We can switch rooms for a while.”

Tsumugi’s heart sinks at the implications of her words. She wants her to banish the idea. “No! Then _you_ could be in danger, Kirumi,” she pauses, then with wide eyes, corrects herself. “Toujou-san,” _Oh, hell._

Kirumi blinks at her in surprise. Her cheeks are pink, Tsumugi thinks, but it could just be wishful thinking. Kirumi clears her throat and looks away. “I am quite willing to put my life on the line to protect you, Shirogane-san.”

Tsumugi grabs Kirumi by the hand, making her look back at her. “I don't want that!” She surprises both of them with the volume of her voice. “I don't,” she tries again, softer. “I don't want you to get hurt, Toujou-san. _Especially_ not in my place.”

Kirumi stares at her with wide eyes in silence for several seconds. “I understand...” She finally breaths out.

Tsumugi hesitantly let's go of Kirumi's hand as her cheeks begin to color pink. “Good,” She nods awkwardly, looking down at the bench. “Good...”

Kirumi opens her mouth, then closes it.

“Shirogane-san,” She finally says. Tsumugi looks up. “I...” Kirumi hesitates, pausing for several seconds as Tsumugi waits for her to continue. Kirumi shakes her head slightly. “Then, if you don't want to switch rooms, I insist you stay in my room for a while.”

Tsumugi is certain her whole face must be pink now, as her heart practically leaps from her chest. “Oh.” She swallows. “Yeah. That's—Yeah, okay,” she nods.

Kirumi smiles. “Good.”

“Good,” Tsumugi echoes.

  
  
  


“Shirogane-chan~” Kokichi sings, causing Tsumugi to squeak and stop humming.

She turns around slowly. “Yes, Ouma-kun?”

He grins slyly. “You're sure in a good mood for someone who was targeted.” He points out.

“I am,” Tsumugi says slowly.

“Did something happen with Toujou-chan?” Kokichi’s eyes glint with curiosity. Tsumugi flinches honestly. “It's written all over your face!”

Tsumugi looks away, cursing her flushed cheeks for their betrayal. “I have things to do,” Tsumugi says shortly, continuing down the hall.

“Bye bye Shirogane-chan!” Kokichi calls after her. “See you later~!”

Tsumugi ignores him in favor of entering the warehouse.

She turns serious again—she has no time to be fooling around, she reminds herself. She gathers together a cardboard box of candles and a long table cloth, and carries it out of the warehouse, taking the whole thing to her room.

Her notebook, the one she’d been writing in nonstop, she lays open on the desk, and tears out a page. Closing it, she draws a crown in sharpie and titles it ‘ _Evil Plan, Do Not Read_ ’ _,_ and tucks it into her jacket’s inner pocket, title just barely peeking out.

She places Tenko's motive video in plain sight on the coffee table. Kirumi's, she tucks underneath her pillow, just enough to peek out from the side. Just enough to see it, like she'd tried to hide it in a hurry.

Then, she makes her way down to the inventors lab, paper in hand. “Iruma-san?” She peeks into the lab, spotting the girl hunkered over her lab bench.

Miu looks up. “What d’you want, plain-jane?”

Tsumugi steps fully into the lab and holds out the piece of paper. “I'd like you to make this for me,” She says.

Miu almost rips the paper from her hands, scanning it over quickly. “What d’ya need this crap for?” She raises an eyebrow.

“That's classified.” Tsumugi holds her ground. “Will you make it?”

“Hmmmm,” Miu hums, looking at the plans. “No.”

 _Saw that one coming,_ Tsumugi thinks, then holds her head high. “Let me rephrase;” Tsumugi says. “You _will_ make it, or _else_.”

“Excuse me?” Miu blinks back.

“You _will_ make it, and you'll have it done as soon as possible.” Tsumugi tells her firmly. “Do I make myself clear, Iruma?”

Miu shrinks. “Wh-what’s with the attitude so s-suddenly?” She asks. “The fuck happened to little miss wallflower?”

“Am. I. Clear?” Tsumugi repeats harshly, glaring down at the inventor.

Miu squeaks. “Sure! Whatever! I'll fuckin’ do it, damnit!” She concedes. “Just stop fuckin’ glaring at me like that!”

Tsumugi smiles. “Good! I knew I could count on you, Iruma-san!” She claps her hands together, then reaches out to pat the girl on the head. She squeaks and flusters, before swatting her hand away. Tsumugi keeps smiling.

Then, she turns on her heel and stalks out of the lab.

  
  
  


Gonta comes for her in the courtyard. “Shirogane-san!” He shouts. “Come! We're going to Gonta's lab now!” He says, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

She squeaks. “Gonta, do I even weigh anything to you?”

“No!” Gonta says. “Don’t worry, Shirogane-san is very light!” He assures.

“Like a couple of grapes?”

“Yes! Like grapes!”

Tsumugi laughs.

Very soon, they make it to the Ultimate Entomologist’s lab, where a few others have been captures as well. Tenko, Kiibo, and Korekiyo so far.

Kokichi sits on the tree stump-themed desk, swinging his legs back and forth, waving at them when they enter.

“Hiya, Shirogane-chan!” He greets as Gonta puts her on the ground, turning out of the room again. Kokichi throws his arms out, as if presenting the lab. “Welcome to hell!”

“Hi, Ouma-kun.” Tsumugi returns. “We're already in hell.”

Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Fine, then welcome to _double_ hell!”

“Double hell.” Tsumugi repeats. “Okay,”

Tenko rushes over to her. “Shirogane-san, are you hurt?”

“I'm okay, thanks Chabashira-san,” Tsumugi smiles. “Did Gonta capture you guys too?”

Tenko nods. “It's all because of _that_ guy,” She scowls and nods her head to Kokichi, who waves at them in reply.

“Why?” Tsumugi asks with a tilt of her head.

“He hasn't told us yet,” Kiibo says. “He just keeps saying ‘welcome to hell’,”

Tsumugi slaps a hand over her mouth in an attempt to smother the laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at the thought of it, resulting in a choked squeak.

“Shirogane-san?” Tenko raises an eyebrow.

Tsumugi ignores her in favor of turning to Kokichi and putting her hands on her hips. “Ouma-kun, what are you planning?” She says, trying to sound accusing, but only resulting in a playful tone.

“Something eeevviiiilll~!” Kokichi sings.

“Ouma-kun, I thought I told you no evil plans after dinner!” Tsumugi declares, pointing at him.

“Ugh!” Kokichi scoffs. “You're not my _real_ mom!” He grips his hands and pouts at her fiercely, overdramatically.

“Since when were you two so close?” Korekiyo asks, grasping the brim of his hat.

Tsumugi turns to them and blinks, surprised by the question. Tenko crosses her arms. “You've been like this since the pool incident,” she says.

“No way!” Kokichi denies. “She's just my evil step-mom!”

“Step-mom?” Kiibo repeats in confusion, the joke thoroughly lost on him.

“Aren't you the evil one?” Tenko points out.

Kokichi pauses, then grins. “Ya got me!”

The door to the lab opens again before Tsumugi can make a contribution to the conversation, and Gonta steps in holding an unconscious Shuichi. “Sorry! Gonta so sorry,” He says quickly. “Gonta ran into Saihara-kun, he got knocked out...” He explains, laying him down on the ground.

Kokichi hops off the desk. “Gonta, you brute!” He says. “Be careful! Running into someone as big as you is like getting hit by a train!”

“Sorry!” Gonta apologizes again. “Gonta couldn't stop!”

Tenko kneels over Shuichi, looking him over quickly. “He's fine,” she finally says.

“See? He'll be okay, Gonta,” Tsumugi assures him.

“Yeah, so hurry up and go get everyone else!” Kokichi demands.

“R-right!” Gonta nods, and runs out of the lab again.

Tsumugi sits down against the wall and waits, while Kokichi goes to lean over Shuichi.

A few moments later, Shuichi begins to stir. He groans, his eyes fluttering open.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Kokichi sings.

Shuichi’s eyes instantly go wide. “O-Ouma-kun?!” He squeaks out.

“Are you gonna ask ‘who am I?’ or ‘where am I?’” Kokichi says, mocking Shuichi's voice. “Well you're definitely Saihara Shuichi, and this place is... Hmm.. I guess hell.”

And Tsumugi makes herself into a wallflower, disappearing into the background as the scene plays on. Kokichi monologues, Gonta returns again, carrying Angie and Himiko, and Kokichi skips out of the room claiming he has an errand to run.

And so Gonta begins the Insect Meet and Greet. He opens each bug catch and sets them all loose, resulting in pure chaos. The others run around in a feeble attempt to escape, but it’s no use. Gonta blocks the door, and there’s no other exit.

As for herself, Tsumugi pulls her knees up and buries her face in them, clasping her hands over her ears, making herself into a ball. Bugs fly by and smack into her every now and then, but otherwise she finds herself safe until Kokichi comes back.

“Woah! Look at all the nast—I mean nice bugs!” He shouts upon entering, and Tsumugi finally lifts her head.

“Oh, Ouma-kun!” Gonta beams. “Come join!”

Kokichi sighs. “As much as I’d love to, Gonta, maybe we should call it a day?” He says. “A gentleman knows how to do things in moderation, y’know? The bugs look like they're getting tired.”

Gonta falters, looking around. “Oh... You’re right..” He says slowly, then begins ushering the bugs back into the cages.

Kokichi bounces over to the rest of the group while Gonta puts the bugs away. “Sooo, while Gonta is doing that, I thought we could have a little screening party!” He grins, gesturing to all the Kubs Pads in his arms.

“Ouma-kun, I will not let you do this!” Kiibo declares, but Kokichi just ignores him in favor of setting down the motive videos. Kiibo growls. “I didn’t want to have to use this, since it uses a lot of power, but if it’s to stop you then I have no choice.”

“Kiibo-kun?” Shuichi looks at the robot.

Kiibo puts a hand to where his ear would be, and a second later the group hears a high pitched noise from the robot, as if something were being reversed. It catches Gonta’s attention too, as he moves over to their group.

“What’s that sound?” Tenko asks.

“Please hold on, I’m rewinding...” Kiibo tells them. “And... There!” He exclaims, before pushing down on the button.

... Unfortunately replaying Kokichi’s whole ‘evil monologue’ for everyone to hear, including poor, gullible Gonta. As the recording stops playing, Tsumugi looks over at Kokichi. He’s still smiling, but it looks more strained.

Gonta is initially quiet for a few seconds, before he finally faces Kokichi. “Ouma-kun, is this true..?” Gonta asks, looking tense and... just a little hurt. “Do you hate bugs?”

Kokichi laughs weakly. “No way, I love bugs!” He claims. “I love them even more than _you_ , Gonta!”

“Good.” Gonta says, but his expression doesn’t match his words. “Then we’ll have fun with bugs all night long!” He says, releasing the bugs again as Kokichi pales.

The other students take the chance to rush out of the lab, Shuichi snatching the motive videos as he runs out. Tsumugi doesn’t follow them, instead she runs over to a shaking Kokichi while shrugging her jacket off her arms. She pulls him into her arms and falls to a crouch, throwing her jacket over his head. He doesn't resist at all, instead curling up in her arms, shivering like a leaf.

“Gonta!” Tsumugi snaps. “Is this how a gentleman behaves?! By getting petty revenge?!”

Gonta falters. “N-No! No, Gonta just—”

“Put the bugs away, Gonta!”

Gonta nods quickly, and pushes the bugs into their cages once more. “Sorry, Gonta so sorry...” He whispers repeatedly as he does.

Tsumugi sighs; it’s difficult to see him looking so guilty and sad. “It’s alright, Gonta. As long as you learn from this.”

Gonta nods.

Tsumugi looks down at the bundle in her arms, no longer shaking and now dead-still. “Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi peeks out from under her jacket. “Hm?” His face is a little pale, but his expression is oh so carefully blank.

Tsumugi opens her mouth to ask if he’s alright, but changes her mind. “Let’s... Let’s return to the dorms now, okay?”

Kokichi pauses, then nods quietly. She helps him to his feet and takes her jacket from his head, folding it over her arm. Kokichi looks down, arms crossed over his stomach and pale. Tsumugi puts a guiding hand on his back and leads him out of the lab, and they walk back to the dorms in silence.

Once Kokichi is led safely to his room, Tsumugi stops at her own door. Or, rather, _Kirumi_ stops her with a tap on the shoulder.

“Oh,” Tsumugi blinks. “Right.”

Kirumi leads her to her own room, where she has a futon set up on the floor.

“I’ll take the floor.” Kirumi says.

Tsumugi quickly shakes her head. “I’ll take the floor, Ki— Toujou-san,” She says, internally wincing at her slip up. “I’m the one intruding, after all.”

Kirumi pauses, then shakes her head. “Nonsense. I won't allow you to take the floor.”

Tsumugi pouts, but knowing she would never win against Kirumi, she puts her jacket down and climbs into the bed. She pointedly looks at Kirumi with her pout as she lays snuggled under the blankets, and Kirumi laughs softly, climbing into the futon.

“Goodnight, Shirogane-san,”

“Goodnight, Toujou-san.”

Tsumugi turns over in the bed. Her jacket lays folded over the back of the armchair. Nothing in it's pockets to prevent it from folding easily. She falls asleep with a smile on her face as her plan falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi was going to say "I like when you call me by my first name", or something along those lines.
> 
> As well, in case it wasn't very clear, Tsumugi's notebook was in her jacket at the start of this, but it's missing at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Girl does not die.

_ EVIL PLAN _ _   
_ _ DO NOT READ  
  
_

_ There once was a girl who loved to read, a girl who loved to write. A quiet girl with dreams, dreams bigger than the world, bigger than herself. _

_ Then one day, the girl died. _

  
  
  


Tsumugi was idling in the dining room when it came, in the form of a blushing blonde girl shoving a small box into her arms, stuttering out how she didn’t need any praise (but clearly wanted it anyways).

The magic show had been postponed after last night’s Insect Meet and Greet, which Tsumugi was delighted for, it meant that part A of her plan had worked, even if it was clumsy and full of holes.

Part B, however, comes in a small white box, wrapped in pretty red ribbons.

  
  
  


_ Girl wakes up, not dead, but alive. She wakes up in a dark, dark cave, in a dark, dark place, in a body that’s not her own. Hair made of ocean spills around her and washes over her when she lays down. _

_ Girl knows her— The Sea Witch, she recognizes! From a novel she’d read once before! _

_ A villainess through and through, who wove her way around words and lied and lied and lied, and in the end, no one really knew what her real plan was. _

_ Not even the girl. _

  
  
  


Tsumugi sees her in the halls, pretty silver hair shining in the dappled light of the sun filtering through the window, and her heart flutters, but she has work to do. “Toujou-san!” She calls out, quickly skipping over.

The maid looks up, and her green eyes crinkle as she instinctively smiles at her. “Good morning, Shirogane-san,” she greets. “What can I do for you?”

Tsumugi flashes her a smile right back, a brighter smile, a smile bigger than Tsumugi the character had smiled before. It was her own smile. Kirumi seems to pause at the sight. “Something very important,” she says.

This piques her interest. “Oh?” Kirumi quirks a brow, turning just a little more serious. “What is it?”

Tsumugi pulls out envelopes from her jacket pocket— The one that once held her ‘Evil Plan’ but no longer did. “Can you hand these out to everyone?” She asks. “And— I hate to ask more, but there’s a box atop the picnic table in the courtyard, can you set that up once you can? I have to go do the other half of prep,”

Kirumi takes the envelopes, and her eyes crinkle again when she notes the one on top is addressed to her. “Preparation for what, might I ask?”

Tsumugi pauses and hums for a moment. “A plain old picnic, I think!” She giggles, then moves to run off, Miu’s present still in hand. “Make sure to light all the candles, please! Thank you!”

  
  
  


_ The girl turned villainess does not know what to do, does not know how to save the heroes. She does not even know if her own puppets will turn against her. _

_ Girl is foolish, girl is reckless, but she finds her own way. _

_ Girl is seeking help, because she’s the villain, and she doesn’t know what to do. _

  
  
  


In the quiet, quiet room, only the hum of a computer accompanies her as she sits on a plush sofa. There, she places the present on the coffee table, next to a monopad covered in dried blood.

“What are you doing?” A shrill voice asks her, and she turns to see Monokuma standing at the door. “You’re doing it all wrong,”

She smiles at him. “I’m taking extra precautions,” she says.

Monokuma tilts his head at her. “For what?”

“For Ouma-kun,” she says, and the bear goes silent. “Don’t tell me you can’t tell. It’s important to deal with it early before it becomes a real problem.”

“What do you plan on doing?” He asks.

Girl smiles at the puppet, and puts a hand on the present. “I have a little gift,”

Girl pulls the ribbon, and it explodes in a wave of electromagnetic pulses, and the entire academy goes dark.

  
  
  


In the courtyard, the only light is by candles— A soft, comforting glow in the pitch black academy, missing even the sky above them. Around it, the gaggle of students whisper and argue.

She sees them as she approaches, and smiles at the sight, her heart warm but aching.

“Everyone!” She calls, and the group immediately goes silent. “Thank you for coming to my picnic! I’m sorry the weather isn’t ideal!”

Out of them all, Kokichi laughs.

“Yeah, no fucking  _ shit _ , bitchtits!” Miu shouts. “Is this what you fucking used that thing for?!”

Shuichi’s eyes fly from Miu, to her. “Did you do this, Shirogane-san?” He asks, and everyone looks at him, before accusing eyes turn to her.

Korekiyo snickers. “What do you intend to do to us in the dark, I wonder...?”

“I did do this,” Girl says as she walks forward, pulling off a hair tie from her wrist as she navigates through the group into the center, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. Once in the center, she steps up onto the bench of the picnic table.

With everyone's eyes on her, their attention in her hand, she holds her head high. For a moment, she makes eye contact with Kirumi, and she smiles at her, a sad smile, but a reassuring one.

She finds Kokichi’s next. He mouths to her, the words  _ sea witch _ , and she nods.

“Everyone,” she starts loudly. “I have a confession to make.”

In memory of two friends they’d lost, two friends Girl never got to make, she will get them all out of her.

But first,

She needs their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose what comes after depends on how you headcannon the truth of V3. But I liked to think, no matter what the truth was, they all worked together to escape.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
